


Morning

by whatsernameex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsernameex/pseuds/whatsernameex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning, Dean will realize that the best mistakes are made when you've got someone by your side to tough it out with you regardless. That a mistake only burns when all the fault lies with you.</p><p>Dean will realize that not every thing is a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

In the morning, Dean will realize that the best mistakes are made when you've got someone by your side to tough it out with you regardless. That a mistake only burns when all the fault lies with you.

Dean will realize that not every thing is a mistake. That to classify the action of before as a misadventure into an abyss is just a new form of denial hes created to hide the worst of him.

This is where Cas would quietly say, "Or maybe the best of you."

At a time like this, where the sun begins to intrude on Dean's rest and the birds impinge on the scene hes created, he knows his time may be up.

Or hes just desperately creating a reality that fits the person he thinks he is, Dean has never really been sure about that.

He groans in his bed, stretching out and curling his toes just a bit before turning on his side and inhaling the scent of-

He leans back, blinking harshly, trying to make sense of what hes doing when he remembers.

He did that.

Not metaphorically or in a dream, as had been the status quo for months before hand. But literally, in that I cant believe this is happening, an are you sure you want to do this because my middle name is consent and I will always respect the word no because the ball is in your court, dont ever believe any different. Dean shakes his head again because-

He really did that.

That being a him, a him with beautiful eyes that burned Dean's retinas the night before. Eyes that trusted him with everything, that would never desert him, well, maybe not never but there would be the best reason waiting for him.

Dean realizes he could stay here, could just curl into the warmth and sink back into sleep but there were important things to take care of.

Breakfast things.

He grunted as he rolled off the bed, trying to quiet the small scuff marks he was making as he pulled on some barely fresh underwear before slinking into the kitchen and finding the ingredients needed to make scrambled eggs and toast. 

 

As he poured the battered eggs into the pan, he heard some yawning emanating from the bedroom. He returned to the eggs, pushing them around as he saw fit, ensuring that if he were going to make eggs for anyone they would be the best damn eggs in the universe, so good that God Himself would-

"Morning. Are those eggs?" Cas said from behind him, attempting to snake his arms around Dean's waist. Dean stiffened in his arms, moving his right hand, ready to pull Cas off of him. This was too weird, this couldn't be what Cas really wanted. Dean wasnt good enough for this, to wake up next to someone who wanted to be with him.

And after last night. After their first time, Cas should've been sure then, should know with every fiber of their being that Dean just wasnt good enough for him. Dean had been around the block so many times he had know every crack, but Cas... Cas was...

"Its going to burn, Dean, let me-"

"I dont need your help." Dean grounded out from behind his teeth. He finished the eggs and put them in two separate plates. Cas went to sit as Dean put one plate in front of his chair.

"When are you leaving?" Dean asked quietly, because he wasnt giing to do this again. Play some unknown waiting game and watch Cas disappear for any amount of time.

"Never." Cas said matter-of-factily, taking another bite of eggs before squinting at Dean, his eyes scrunching together in that way Dean secretly yearned for in months gone by without him. When his right hand wasnt making it happen but oh how Cas's eyes would take him to another place. 

"Oh?" 

"Oh." 

Dean continued to eat before putting his plate in the sink.

" Sam got a call. He says there's some girl with angels making their way into her neighborhood for her soul." Cas says softly, throwing Dean an outfit and where did he even get those?

" Her soul is one of the purest on Earth and today is her birthday, so this would be the perfect time to get her on any of their sides. Her name is Alyssa." Cas continues as Dean pulls on his pants.

" What could they do with her soul?"

" Some souls are very strong, comparable to the stem cells humans have in early stages of development. Alyssa could be molded into the next prophet if need be."

" The Next prophet wasn't chosen yet?"

" Thats why they want her."

" Well then, let's get a move on Agent Collins." Dean mused, knowing that was his favorite name. He liked seeing the name roll of his tongue when he introduced himself.

" Of course. But first." Cas unbuttoned Dean's shirt, exposing the hollow of his throat before lightly biting into it. Breathing a light kiss at the same spot before rebuttoning the shirt.

" So you still want to do this?" Dean gestured between the two of them after adjusting his tie.

"Dean, there really isnt a this-Cas mimicked Dean's previous movements- here. There is an us. There is also a very comfortable bed that I have a newfound respect for because I honestly thought we'd end up on the floor after the second round." Cas's tone seemed wistful and Dean almost groaned. The second round was a time that would live in infamy, the time Dean really could admit he gave up control, letting Cas take the reins and wow Angels can be downright demonic when they want to be.

"Still thinking about it?" Cas questioned before smirking and Dean the crinkles in the corner of Cas's eye.

"Always. Now lets go see this Alyssa girl, have a nice chat with her."

" Yeah. Seeing you will definitely brighten up her birthday." Cas commented before they stepped out into the light.

Yeah, Dean thought, This is where I belong.  
__________________________________________________

El fin

 

It has long been an axiom of mine that the little things are infinitely the most important.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on this site and I wrote it for my friend Alyssa's birthday. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
